


Arriving

by Tigger_14



Series: Post season 6 fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Relationship, There's way too many characters, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigger_14/pseuds/Tigger_14
Summary: The Paladins and the Alteans have finally arrived to Earth.Part 3





	1. Chapter 1

Watching the red lion fly through the wormhole was a nerve-racking experience for Keith. He knew it led back to Earth, but after his talk with Lance, he was nervous that Sendak may already be there.

“What!? How do you know that goes to Earth?” Allura Asks from the blue lion.

“Because I just know. It doesn’t matter though. Lance went through so we all go. Follow him.” With that, Keith shot the black lion through the wormhole.

He hadn’t traveled by wormhole in a while and after traveling by lion from galaxy to galaxy for the last few days, it was disorienting to suddenly be in a new (or old) galaxy. Coming up on Earth was a sight to behold, a sight Keith had hoped to see again, if only for his teammates sake. There wasn’t much that Keith missed about Earth besides maybe fast food and his hover bike, but he knew his team, his space family, had real family here.

“Keith! Do you see this!?” Lance asked excitedly as Keith pulled up next to Red. 

Keith nods to himself, “Yeah, I see it. You need to be more careful though. You can’t just fly off through strange wormholes.”

“It wasn’t a strange wormhole. I did it. I knew where it was going.” The red paladin said as the rest of the lions pulled up beside Red and Black.

“ _How_ did you do that, Lance?” Pidge inquired.

“I don’t really know.” He answered slowly, “I was just thinking that I really wanted to go home and then the wormhole showed up and I knew where it would take me.”

“But cant only Alteans do that?” Hunk asked nervously.

Lance growled a bit before saying, “Look, can we talk about this later? Can we just go down there now? I want to land.”

“Okay, we just have to get in touch with Mr. Holt first. Pidge,” Keith starts while bringing up a video feed of the green paladin, “Can you get on that?” 

“Yeah, I got it.” She says and Keith can see her pulling up another screen to the communicator that her dad has before he switches the video off.

He looks back over at Lance and sees his anxious face. “Lance, it won’t take long. We just need to see if we can land by my shack, okay?"

Lance sighs, “Yeah. I know, I know. It’s just.” He looks anywhere but the black paladin and Keith really wishes he could see his eyes. “I’ve been waiting so long for for this, Keith. And it’s right there.” He points to somewhere off screen and Keith assumes he’s pointing at Earth.

Keith gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, “I know. Just a little longer, okay? We’ll be there soon.”

“Yeah…okay.”

They waited for about an hour while Pidge talked to her dad and waited for the okay to land. Keith wasn’t really sure why they needed to be told to land, when they wanted to land by his shack, but he figured it was better to just wait for the okay 

_We’re not leaving our lions in complete Garrison custody. I wouldn’t trust Iverson or any of them as far as I can throw them._ Keith thinks with an eye roll. After waiting for an hour, they finally got the okay from Mr. Holt.

“Hey Keith,” Pidge calls over the video coms.

“Yeah, Pidge?” 

“Dad says it’s okay to land at your shack. They’re gonna send out a shuttle to take us to the Garrison. He’ll be with it to meet us.”

Keith nods and and pulls up his video com to address the whole team. “Alright team, we’re gonna go in nice and steady. Be sure to stay in formation.”

“Aye aye, Captain Mullet.”

“Lance.” Keith says with an eye roll.

They start to make their decent into he atmosphere and before they know it, they’re all parked outside of Keith’s old cabin. Looking at the cabin as he makes his way out of the lion is very surreal to him. It’s been a while since he’s been there and he forgot that his mom and dad actually lived here with him for a while when he was a baby. He turns and sees his mom looking at the shack with a fond and wistful expression. As if she were remembering happy times here.

“Is it weird being back?” He says to her.

“A little. It looks smaller.” She comments with a head tilt.

Keith shrugs, “Is it a bit smaller. There was a fire and part of the house was lost.” He looks back at her before looking at the ground. “That’s how dad died. He was saving me and he got too much smoke inhalation.” He knows that his mom saw a flash back of him at his fathers grave, but in the two years on the back of that space wale, they never talked about how his dad had passed. He feels now was the right time to tell her.

She walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I am glad that you are safe and are still here, Keith. I don’t think I could have bared to lose you both like that.”

“Yeah. Let’s go inside.” He looks to the rest of the team. “Come on, guys. Pidge, how long til your dad gets here? And what time is it exactly?”

She pulls out her communicator. “He should be here any minute. And it’s about 3 in the afternoon, I think.”

“Dude, I can’t believe we’re on Earth.” Lance murmurs.

“Yeah, it is a miracle. I’m glad we al made it back safe and sound.” Shiro chimes from next to him.

“Shiro! Uh, how you holding up?” This is the first time he’s actually talked to Shiro since the whole ‘being put in his clones body thing.’

“I’m alright, Lance.” He says softly. “Let’s go inside,” And so they do.

It takes a couple minutes for Mr. Holt to show up with a shuttle at Keith’s shack. He knocks on the door when he arrives with a Garrison official and Pidge runs to the door.

“Dad!” She throws herself in his arms, “I’m so happy to see you again!”

“You too, Katie.” He looks around behind her and frowns, “Katie, where is your brother?”

Pidge looks down and rubs the back of her neck. “We-”

Lance steps forward, “It’s my fault, Mr. Holt. We were supposed to go get him, but I created a wormhole that led us straight to Earth. We didn’t have time to stop.”

Mr. Holt looks puzzled by this news. “I thought only Alteans could create wormholes. And only in the castle.”

Lance looks up, “Yeah, we thought so too. I don’t now how I did it, sir.” 

Mr. Holt looks around at all of them. “Well, I’m just glad you guys are here safe. We can always go back for Matt.”

Pidge smiles, “Of course, Dad. I’ll go back for him. 

“Alright, so there are rooms at the Garrison that you guys can stay in for the time being and we need to discuss an area for where we can start building the new castleship. Lance, Hunk, your families were delivered your recordings and they have been notified of your return to Earth. They will be arriving at the Garrison shortly and staying a hotel in town.”

Lance smiles so hugely Keith actually thinks he’s is face is going to get stuck like that, when that smile gets turned to him and becomes a little softer, he can’t help but be excited for the boy to finally see the family he’s missed so much.

Everyone nods except for Keith and Krolia. “Would you want to stay here? I mean, this was or home once.” Keith asks, as he turns to look at his mom and Yorak comes to sit between them.

She gives him a soft smile. “I’d like that, Cub,” she reaches to ruffle his hair. “I’d like for this to be our home again.”

Keith looks to Mr. Holt. “Actually, my mom, Yorak, and I are gonna stay here.”

“What!?” Lance exclaims.

Keith looks a little perplexed by the outburst but continues on, “Yeah. This is where my mom and dad lived and where I lived when I left school. We want to stay here.”

“Oh.” Lance looks at the ground, but before Keith and can ask what’s wrong, he looks back up and smiles at his leader. “Yeah. That makes sense, man.” And turns back around before Keith can say anything.

The others start to walk out of the shack, calling back to Keith and Krolia that they’d see them later.

“Hey, I’m gonna head back to the Garrison too. Have a little chat with Iverson for strapping me to a table.” Shiro says to the man he sees as his little brother with a small chuckle.

“Alright, Shiro,” Keith smiles. “Check in when you guys get there.” Keith and Krolia walk with Shiro to the door. 

“Yeah, for sure. I’ll see you soon, Keith.” He says as he walks to the shuttle and climbs on. Before the shuttle takes off Keith spots Lance’s face through the window and gives him a smile and wave. To his surprise, Lance grins back hugely and waves frantically back. Keith chuckles at the childish behavior, but it wouldn’t be Lance without it. _I’m gonna miss him_ , he thinks as he walks back into the shack with his mom asking if he wants anything to eat after they shower and change clothes. _But I’ll see him again. Yeah, I’ll see him again real soon._ He smiles and goes to change with a little spring to his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance wasn’t very excited to get back to the Garrison, if only it meant that he had to see Iverson. He was excited to go back and see his family. He really needed to shower and change out of his armor too. Blue was his color, but this paladin armor was gross from the long travel and the battle with Lotor. They were able to wash it on the planet they stayed on, but it was time for some fresh clothes.

The ride back to Garrison was quiet for him, he didn’t really make any attempt to talk to anyone, he hadn’t really in a while. The mice were sitting next to him, which was nice. _They’re nice to have around._ He thinks looking down at them. He looks back out the window and watches the desert slip away 

_I’m glad they have a place for Kaltanecker. It kind of would of sucked leaving him back with Keith._ His eyebrows shoot up at that implied thought. _Not that I would trust Keith with my cow! I’d trust him with my life._ He thinks with an eye roll that causes him to look over and see Pidge and Hunk chatting with Mr. Holt. He smiles to himself and looks at the rest of the inhabitants on the shuttle. Allura, Coran, and Romelle talking about Earth so far, and Shiro dozing a bit to the left of him. He quickly looks away form Shiro.

He can’t help but feel guilty over the events that transpired with the former black paladin. If he had just paid more attention, if he had just tried harder, maybe they could have stopped it sooner. _But of course Keith had to come and save the day._ Not that he’s totally unhappy about Mullet being back, no, he’s really glad about it, but his feelings towards the boy prodigy are, and have always been somewhat complicated. _Whatever; no more thinking about it now._ He thinks as the shuttle pulls up to his old school and he shuffles off.

“Come on, Kalt!” Lance says as he walks around the back of the shuttle to get his cow through the back door. He’s not even completely sure how they got her on the shuttle, but it’s whatever now.

“Hey, Lance.”

Lance turns to see Mr. Holt walking towards him and gives him a smile. “Hey, Mr. Holt. Where are we taking Kalt? 

“Right this way.” He says, walking behind Lance and towards a loader for the cow. “There are some stables about a mile or so from here into town that the school owns. She’ll be taken there.”

“Can I visit her?”

Mr. Holt stopped and turned to the red paladin with a smile, “Of course! Anytime you want.”

He nods with a small smile and turns to load the cow onto the loader for her trip. “Come on, Kalt.” It took a bit of work, but soon she was off.

“Do you think our room will still be available?” Hunk says coming up behind Lance.

“I don’t know, Buddy.” Lance shrugs. “I hope so. I actually liked our room and it’s getting close to dinner. I’m hungry.”

“Oh, me too, man.” Hunk nods with a serious look. “Hey, when do you think we’ll see Iverson?”

“I don’t know man, but I am not looking forward to it.” Lance says wish a shudder.

“Alright guys, listen up.” Shiro calls from a few feet over. Lance and Hunk make their way toward him. “They have rooms for us and I’m assuming you guys brought some clothes from the castle ship?” They all nod back except Romelle who looks to Allura.

“You can borrow something of mine. I think we’re around the same size.”

“Thank you, Princess.” Allura says with a great full smile.

Lance couldn’t help but notice the small blush on Allura’s cheeks when Romelle smiled at her. _Is she bisexual?_ It couldn’t have been that far of a stretch. _Altean’s could have other sexualities too._ Lance shook of the thought and tuned back into what Mr. Holt and Shiro has been saying 

“There are some rooms for you guys. Hunk and Lance will be sharing. Allura and Romelle. Coran and Shiro. If that’s alright with you guys.” Mr. Holt looked around that the group to see them all nodding. “Pidge.”

“Yeah, dad.”

“You’re mother is waiting for you.” He said with a smile. “Come on guys.” They all followed after him into the school building that Lance wondered if he’d ever see again. They made their way down long corridors with Coran and Shiro breaking off into a room first, Allura and Romelle, and then Hunk and Lance. Before stepping into is room, Lance watched Pidge and Mr. Holt continue down the hall to where he assumed Mrs. Holt was waiting to see her daughter again.

He stepped into the room and put his bag down by the bed to the rift that Hunk hadn’t claimed and sat down on it. It had been a long while since he’d been on his home planet and he missed it so much. He couldn’t wait to get back to Cuba and see the beach, his whole family, and eat garlic knots at the pizza shop by the beach. How was his family going to react to seeing him again? Exactly how like had they been gone? It felt like forever, but could have been only a year or two. He’d forgotten to ask.

“Hey, man.” Hunk said, coming out of the bathroom the two would share. “It’s free for you.”

“Thanks.” He replied back from his perch on the bed. Not making a move to get up.

“It’s crazy being back right? I mean, it feels like we’ve been gone forever.”

“Yeah. I’m excited to see my family tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Hunk said with a smile as he shrugged on his t-shirt. “You missed Earth the most or of all of us.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Lance replied with a nod.

“Are you alright, man? You’ve been kinda down lately.”

Lance shakes his head with a smile. “Nah, buddy! I’m fine. I’m gonna go shower and then we can get food if you want to wait.” He grabs his bag and starts walking into the bathroom.

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll wait for you.” The yellow paladin replies with a smile.

Lance shuts the door and leans against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. It’s been a while since he really looked at his face, but that’s mostly for lack of trying. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s been feeling not like himself lately. _Its gotten better since Mullet came back._ He really missed Keith since he left for the blade. He knew Keith had to do it, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t feel a metaphorical slap in the face from his departure. That didn’t make him question his position as red paladin any less, especially with Shiro- _Shiro clone-_ he reminds himself. _It wasn’t actually Shiro. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt._ It sucks even worse the his supposed “friends” didn’t stand up for him or help him. _They were stressed too._

Lance shakes his head and starts to undress. He knows they were stressed. They all were, but it doesn’t excuse them or make the situation okay. He knows that, but he forgives them. He tries not to be mad, no matter what idiotic thing Pidge and Hunk day or do. _Shower, eat, then sleep. You’ll see mom tomorrow._  

They go and grab food from the Garrison cafeteria and honestly it’s the best food Lance has had in a while. He lays in bed that night thinking about Keith and his family and introducing Keith to his family at some point. _I really hope they don’t figure out that Keith is 'Keith from the Garrison'. So embarrassing._ He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, hi. I know its been a while, I've had this chapter kind of sitting for a while. I know how I want to end this series, so there is an ending in mind and I will write it eventually. I've also decided that this part will be 3 chapters. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know.
> 
> Is anyone still reading this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 to be posted soon. Check me out or yell at me on tumblr @bluespacelions.


End file.
